


I don't know what to call this but it's a Cross x Ink fic

by TrashCanRuss



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom, Undertale Multiverse - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanRuss/pseuds/TrashCanRuss
Summary: The Creators commited peace out and now Ink is emotionless and his boyfriend Cross and their supportive friend Dream are gonna try and help make him better. If you don't like Crink, you can still read this just don't go whining about how your ship is better or canon or whatever I like this ship, so sue me if I'm just trying to enjoy a nice pairing.
Relationships: Crink, Cross x Ink - Relationship, Cross/Dream, Ink/Dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I don't know what to call this but it's a Cross x Ink fic

Ink looked around the empty void lifelessy, the vials on his sash and scattered around the ground were as empty as him. Not a single drop of yellow, blue, red, green, anything. He was just a soulless husk in an empty expanse of white. No one else was there. Ink was stuck, drifting away into nothingness, no one would ever find him. Hours, days, weeks, maybe months passed by as Ink just sat empty in the empty realm before something changed. Another skeleton appeared in the crushingly white void, stepping through a shimmering gold portal. The white void brought back some painful memories, his AU having been reduced to it at one at a time. He wore a black and white outfit with quite a few x’s decorating it, a fluffy hood and a sort of skunk tail looking scarf. It was Cross. As soon as the palely clad skeleton saw Ink, his eyes lit up with joy, running over and hugging the artist.  
“We finally found you! We’ve been looking all over-” Cross exclaimed, ecstatic.  
“They’re gone.” Ink interrupted, his voice hollow and empty. Cross released Ink from the hug, the euphoria from before fading into concern.  
“Who’s gone?” The ex-royal guard asked after some hesitance.  
“The Creators. They’ve left.” Only now did Cross notice the empty and shattered vials scattered around the white void. His face grew pale with shock and horror.  
“Let’s- let’s just get you home.” Cross said, trying to keep calm as he helped Ink up and guiding him to the softly glowing golden portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic, so sorry if it's pretty bad. But anyways, I'll try and upload new chapters whenever I feel like it.


End file.
